


The Paulownia Princess and Emperor Kiritsubo

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Spring, Theatre, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Lyra is tasked with performing at the flower-viewing festival in Ecutreak, but gets stage fright and flees. Who better to rescue her than her co-star?
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Matsuba | Morty
Kudos: 6





	The Paulownia Princess and Emperor Kiritsubo

Lyra ran, her feet slipping occasionally on the wet, tall grass. She did not have her Pokémon with her, but it did not matter much to her right now. She just had to get away.

The girl could hear shouting in the distance but knew it was only a matter of time before someone tracked her. Her heart pounded as she tried to find a good place to hide, but it was difficult with all the rain.

How in Lugia's name did she get chosen to be the Paulownia Princess?

Every year, at the Hanami festival, the people is invited into the Imperial Garden, in Ecutreak City, to admire the flowers and the cherry trees blossoming on the other side of the tall walls. The main attraction, however, was the montage of the first chapter from _The Tale of Genji_. More specifically, the part between Kiritsubo and the Paulownia Princess.

It was the most coveted and scrutinized role in the Johto League, and it was performed by two high-ranking trainers in the prefecture. For years, Clair was the actress for the role, but she was recently wed and it would not be proper.

Before the Champion, Lyra, could even offer to any one of the gym leaders, the role fell upon her shoulders.

* * *

_“It is proper that the Champion takes the role.” Agatha had said._

_The old woman and former Elite Four had been striped of her position after Red refused to become the Champion, and rumour has it that she had strongly protested that move. That being said, she was still the oldest League trainer in the nation, and so she was inducted into an advisory role in the Plateau._

_“But I don’t know how to act!” Lyra bemoaned. “Can’t Jasmine do it? Karen? Last I heard, Whitney wanted desperately the role!”_

_“Whitney is completely unsuited for such an honour, Jasmine is too timid and Karen is not a Johtonian.” Agatha dismissed nonchalantly her alternatives, waving the long sleeves of her white furisode. “This is an opportunity for you. Tales of your heroism and prowess runs through the land, but the Champion is also a ceremonial and political position and you are too young. You must prove to the people of the prefecture that you are also a capable lady and well-prepared for the eclectic duties that awaits you. Paulownia Princess included.”_

_“Lance wasn’t the Kirisubo when he was the Champion.” The younger trainer pointed out._

_“Lance wasn’t the Champion. Not rightful, at least.” The old woman said, narrowing her eyes noticeably. “Not then, not ever.”_

* * *

Lyra could not refuse. The Paulownia Princess was the manifestation of devoutness and duty, refusing to do it for personal reasons was at least an idiosyncrasy. Agatha had a point when she said that her position was fraught, and denying the role might just be what pushed her over the edge.

Besides, she was a Johtonian born and bred. She knew what an honour it was to be able to play the Paulownia Princess at the Imperial Garden was, she grew up watching those beautiful women dance and act on stage for the whole prefecture to see. She remembers, that little girl’s deep, sincere wish to be just like them.

She just could not give it up now. No matter how nervous she was.

However, now that she was dressed in costume and had her hair and make-up made, Lyra was running and hiding, hoping that whoever found her was an alright fellow. Or a fellow at all, and not some angry mommy Pidgey ready to peck her head to oblivion.

She could not do it. She really could not do it.

Hearing footsteps, the Champion broke into a sprint, not seeing where she was going as she slipped, tumbling down a large grassy hill.

* * *

Morty ran through the woods, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see through the dense Spring shower blowing through his hometown in the late afternoon before the Hanami festival that night, as was tradition. He was soaked and chilled to the bone, the stupidly ornate ritual clothes were hard to move on, but he refused to stop.

When he heard that Lyra was going to be the Paulownia Princess, he knew that he had to be her young Kiritsubo. This was finally his chance to get her to notice him as a person, and not just a mid-of-the-way gym leader and old legends nerd.

He had had a crush on the dainty, little League Champion since he spied her studying in the Imperial Library after their encounter with Eusine and the Legendary Dogs at the Burned Tower. She looked adorable with her twin ponytails tied back neatly as she focused on the book in front her, the nervous frown on her face as she read about Ghost-types, likely on preparation for their next encounter.

Lyra was the epitome of innocence. He wanted her.

Morty's thoughts spurred him on. This was his chance, and he was not going to let the pouring rain stop him.

Luck was on his side, however, as Lyra was announced to become the Paulownia Princess this year and he was a shoo-in as Kiritsubo. With the _possible_ exception of the Violet City gym leader, he is the most knowledgeable in traditions and laws of the nation, not to mention he is the strongest candidate. Pryce is a widower and Chuck is still married, Falkner is still new at their line of work and Bugsy is much too single-minded with his bugs to care about theatre and tradition.

So, he was naturally chosen for the role, and began practicing with admirable dedication. He was off to the performance of a lifetime.

Then, he finds out his lead actress has run away, and so he ran after her.

There was a strike of lightning and a clap of thunder, and Morty felt his blood begin to stir. It was hard to see in the pouring rain, but with the next bolt of lightning, he saw a figure.

He ran towards her, his feet slipping ever so often as he tried to catch up to the figure. His stomach dropped when he saw the person suddenly slip and fall down what appeared to be a hill. Morty quickly slid down the hill carefully, stopping at the bottom near the person.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking for any sights of blood.

His eyes widened when he saw it was Lyra. The rich, layered kimono she was wearing ripped and was completely soaked through. It was not with difficulty that he could see that she wore nothing beneath it.

"Morty? What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief. She took his offered hand and he helped her up. Then, on her feet, she realizes. "Oh."

He looks over at her. Her lips are pulled, and she avoids his gaze.

“I’m sorry. I got nervous and had to run away like the immature girl I am. Now I ruined the play for everyone.” She said, feeling bad. “It’s almost sundown and our costumes are in shambles.”

He sighed. “We’ll find a replacement. I’m just glad that you are okay.”

“You shouldn’t. Not after you practiced so hard…” The brunette points out, dejected.

“I only practiced hard because I wanted you to see me play. If you were to be hurt or unavailable, then it would be all for naught.” He responded with ease.

“What?” She asks, surprised. “You don’t mean…?”

Morty grinned at her. "I've been waiting for you, Lyra."

He saw the way she reacted to him saying her name. Her pupils dilated.

"Have you?" Lyra asked, slightly breathless. She had yet to let go of his large, calloused hand.

"Since you have left for Olivine City." Morty whispered, stepping ever closer to her. “I’ve wanted you to come back. I’m sorry to say, I even rooted against you just so you’d be able to return sooner, but you succeeded in the League Challenge, even blossomed from it. I’m glad you did, because now I am able to gaze upon your ever brighter figure, and all of Johto will able to do, too, tonight.”

The rain continued to pour down on them, but he ignored it. All he could focus on was the beautiful young woman in front of him.

"That's quite a long time." Lyra replied. She smiled at him. "I had no idea."

"I didn't make any advances on you." Morty said. "So how could you have known?"

"Your advances would have been welcomed," she told him honestly.

Out of all the trainers that could have been the Kiritsubo, a part of her was glad it was Morty. He was a good and responsible young man, kind to the people of Ecutreak City, a patient and dutiful gym leader, not to mention very knowledgeable about history, art and culture.

"And now?" He asked.

Lyra smiled coyly at him. "I do believe you are my Emperor Kiritsubo, Morty."

She closed the distance between them, her body humming as she pressed herself against him, and Morty smiled at her and she let out a small gasp. There was a strong flash of lightning coming down on Rainbow Tower, just across the river from them.

Lyra laughed from the jump scare of hers. "Why are we just standing here talking in the rain? We could find some shelter?"

Morty shook his head. "You have no idea how delectable you look right now, princess. I could ravage you right here on the spot."

"Why don't you?" Lyra asked cheekily.

Morty needed no other encouragement. He quickly closed the distance between them, his lips crashing into hers. He pressed against her, her wet garment doing nothing to hide her curves. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, his hands caressing her sides.

It was everything he had ever dreamed it would be. With a groan, he nipped her lower lip.

Lyra looked at him, eyes full of passion and longing, but as they sat down in the wet grass, a clap of thunder rung out and she gasped in surprise once more, killing the mood. She and Morty were quiet for a second before they both burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry. I scare too easily.” She said, shily. “I guess that’s why I waited for so much to challenge your gym.”

Morty chuckled as he lowered himself onto the grass as well. "How did you get into this play if you didn’t like it?”

"Master Agatha told me to do it, but I actually love _The Tale of Genji_. It was my dream to play the Paulownia Princess ever since I was a kid. I just have a lot of performance anxiety." Lyra said honestly, a red tinge on her round cheeks. "I freaked out and ran away without my Pokémon. I'm just surprised anyone found me in this awful weather."

"The storm only spurred me on." Morty said huskily. "I was determined to be the one to find you. I was very concerned when I saw you dashing through the stairs and out the window. I thought you found the play revolting."

Lyra's eyes widened. “Oh, no! Not at all!”

He chuckled. “I’m glad. It would bust my romantic soliloquy otherwise, and then how else will I sweep you off your feet?”

"You practiced the soliloquy that much? Truly?" She asks, a smile gracing her face.

"Yes. I am completely dedicated to it. I want to want me." Morty told her sincerely. He, then, smirked at her slightly, his arrogance showing. "And I always get what I want."

Lyra laughed. "Well, I don’t know about always, but you got me to want you.”

Morty closed the distance between them once more, kissing, with their bodies slick from the rain.

As the rain stopped as quickly as it began, the gates to the Imperial Gardens were opened and the visitors were treated to a grand spectacle. In the end, though, the Emperor got to be with the princess.


End file.
